


New Job

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> 2/?

“Um, n-not now. Can I get ready f-first?” Francine asked. 

She was visibly shaking and Gerard wondered if he already crossed a line. “Of course,” he said softly, stepping back a few feet. “I’ll have one of the other maids prepare your new room for you so please make sure your things are packed by tonight.”

Francine paused. “My new room?”

“Of course. If you’re to be my personal maid, then you should have a room near my own. It has its own personal bathroom, as well,” Gerard answered.

Gerard saw her smile at the mention of a personal bathroom.

“Just come find me when you’re ready. I should be in my room both before and after dinner,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Francine replied, turning away again.

~

The door flew open, the knob hitting the chair rail, and Gerard flinched. “You asked her, _him_ , to be your _personal maid?_ What the hell are you thinking?” Mikey demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

“Um, I-I was thinking…” he trailed off, looking anywhere but his brother.

“Oh, sick!” Mikey looked repulsed when Gerard peered up at him. “You want in his pants, don’t you?”

Gerard choked, dropping his book to the floor as he quickly stood from the armchair. “I never said that!” he exclaimed. “And no I don’t. I just thought he’d, er she’d like the extra money is all,” he said, unsure of his own reasoning.

Mikey growled at him and Gerard frowned deeply. 

“I’m telling the truth!” he said. “Now leave before she comes back. I don’t want her to hear this kind of nonsense.” He bent down to pick his book back up and heard Mikey storm out, leaving the door wide open. Gerard sighed and set the book on the end table. He was in no mood to read now.

He walked to his desk and opened the top side drawer, pulling out the measuring tape and a small pad of paper. Sitting at the desk, he started to write down a list and a description of what he wanted to new dress to look like.

A small knocking on the door frame made him stop. He looked over his shoulder and saw Francine shuffling back and forth on her feet in the door way.

“Please, come in,” he smiled, grabbing the tape and standing.

She slowly walked in, rubbing her arms nervously. “So,” she started. Her voice was deeper than normal before she coughed and spoke again. “So, w-what measurements did you need?”

“Just a few basic ones really. Height, arm length, bust, waist, hips, y’know. The usual any tailor would need,” he said, looking down at the list.

Francine nodded, stopping a few feet away from him.

“We’ll start with your height. So, how tall are you?” he asked, readying his pen.

“Five foot six,” she replied.

Gerard looked up, unimpressed. “Without heels.”

Francine puffed out her cheeks slightly before replying. “Five foot four.”

“Okay,” he said, writing the numbers down. “Now, if you would,” he picked up the ottoman and set it in front of her, “please step up here.”

“I’m not that short,” she said, insulted. 

Gerard hummed. “Oh! Tailors use little step stools, too, so they don’t have to bend down so far. I wasn’t saying you were short.”

She didn’t look convinced but stepped up onto the ottoman none the less.

“Just relax and breathe normally,” he said, holding out the tape.

Francine nodded and Gerard wrapped the tape around her bicep and wrist, writing down each of the numbers. 

He measured her arm length next, then her neck to floor and neck to waist. He paused when he got to the ‘real’ measurements, her bust, waist and hips. He hadn’t planned exactly how he would do this without making her uncomfortable. He moved in front of her, noticing she had her eyes closed and head up. He could clearly make out her Adam’s apple at the angle. “Arms up please,” he said and she jumped, wobbling on the cushion a little.

She held her arms out, shoulders tense and eyes still shut. 

Gerard saw her bit her lip, lightly tinted with lipstick. She seemed to be wearing a good deal of make-up and he assumed it was to hide any snatches of stubble. He could still make out a few hairs on her jaw she had missed when shaving.

He broke himself out of staring and wrapped the tape around her chest, writing down the number. He moved the tape a few inches lower and wrote that measurement down as, well. Her waist was easy enough and he said she could relax her arms. “Almost done,” he smiled. He slid the tape down to her hips, stopping his hands for a second before moving them to the side, in front of her right leg. 

They both knew what he would feel if he kept the tape in the center. 

He cleared his throat and removed the tape, writing the last number down. “There we go, all done.” He held his hand out for her to take but she ignored it, stepping off the ottoman backwards.

“I-is that all I’m needed for?” she asked, wringing her fingers together.

“Yep, that’s everything,” Gerard said. “I’ll get these to my tailor and she’ll make up the new uniform and have them sent over. Should be about a week, maybe less. You can wear the one you have until it arrives.”

Francine nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh, your new room is the one just next to mine. To the left as you exit. The guests will be here shortly and you’ll be helping out with serving dinner,” he said, setting the tape on his desk.

“Yes, sir,” she said.

Gerard looked up when she walked away, observing the way her dress clung loosely to her ass. _That just won’t do,_ he smirked, sitting back at him desk. He added a few more notes to the measurements so Shelia would make sure the dress was much more form fitting for Francine’s body. And maybe a little shorter.

He still wondered what her real name was.


End file.
